Aladdin (Magi)
|-|Pre-Time Skip= |-|Post-Time Skip= Summary Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and is commonly referred to as Solomon's proxy. Aladdin was raised by Ugo in the Sacred Place and sent to this world to fight Al-Thamen and to prevent a repeat of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma Torran. During the three years when Alibaba's consciousness was drifting in the new dimension, Aladdin and Morgiana mysteriously vanished. Later on, it is revealed that he had a confrontation with Arba two years ago, and the reason why they secluded themselves to the world. He is the main protagonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low-6-B, 6-B with his strongest spells | 6-B Name: Aladdin Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 12 pre-time skip, 15 post-time skip Classification: Human, Magi Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Time Skip=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Black and White Rukh Manipulation, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absorption (As a Magi Aladdin can absorb the ruhk around him to get more magoi), Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Summoning (Magi can summon up to 72 Underground Cities containing many treasures and a Djinn of Solomon ruling over each of them, he can summon Djinn and souls from the flow of Rukh), Passive Borg (Borg is a barrier which blocks physical and magical attacks; as a Magi Rukh protects Aladdin without even him being aware of it at times because he is "beloved by Rukh"), Limited Morality Manipulation and Purification (Type 2; Aladdin can use Solomon's Wisdom to speak to ones Rukh. This enables him to read their past and dispel the Dark Rukh created and revert it back to White Rukh), Clairvoyance via Solomon's Wisdom, Information Manipulation (With Solomon's Wisdom Aladdin connects himself to the Sacred Palace which allows him access to all information in the Rukh even from different universes like Alma Torran), Astral Projection (He can project into ones Rukh), Non-Physical Interaction, Vector Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Aladdin through Solomon Wisdom gained the same ability as his father to manipulate the very fabric of reality but he has not mastered it yet), Law Manipulation, (Magic that rewrites the laws of the world are permanent. Aladdin rewrote the laws of the world so that his spell on Judar has eternal propulsion), Immortality (Type 4, When a Magi dies, their Rukh goes back to the Sacred Palace and then be resurrected once again into the world by Solomon. If a compatible clone of the Magi exist they can be resurrected immediately), Resistance to Magic (As a Magi "beloved by the Ruhk", pure Magoi cannot harm him, dispersing harmlessly around him. His Borg protects him from any interference of ill-intent, including Belial's Memory Manipulation). |-|Post-Time Skip= All previous abilities in addition to Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation, (After Aladdin mastered his father's magic he can change the laws governing the physics of his world with just one finger and manipulate the fabric of reality), Vector Manipulation, (Right here but now mastered), Atomic Manipulation (With Alchemic Magic Aladdin is able to reconstruct a object at a Atomic level creating a whole new substance), Sealing (Aladdin perfected both worlds Magics and surpassed his Father in power so Aladdin has this Sealing Magic), Life Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Healing, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (He can travel to the Sacred Palace), Acausality (Type 4), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sinbad rewriting the system of Ruhk, which governs the fate and souls of everyone in the world and altered their minds). Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Stalemated Judar, comparable to Titus), Country level with his strongest spells | Country level (Stronger than Sinbad. Casually defeated Arba and is stated to have surpassed his father Solomon who could even defeat a God), likely far higher (Never showed the true extent of his power) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Titus, who dodged his beam of light. Comparable to Yamuraiha and can keep up with Alibaba against Hakuryuu and Judar) | FTL (Faster than before. Stronger than Arba and Sinbad) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Multi City-Block level physically (Can resist Morgiana's kick), Country level with borg (Was able to stop an attack from Muu and Medium. Should be comparable to Judar's), | At least Multi City-Block level physically, at least Country level with Borg Al-Samm (It was stated to be so powerful that not even Arba, Sinbad or Solomon can break it) Stamina: Unknown Range: Can range from several meters to a kilometer | Unknown, Low Complex Multiversal via Solomon's Wisdom Standard Equipment: His staff and a flute Intelligence: Pre-Time Skip: Extremely intelligent when it comes to magic. Post-Time Skip: Genius, using Solomon's Wisdom he learnt the entirety of both worlds' magic even mastering and going beyond his father. Weaknesses: Used to be passive, usually doesn't attempt to kill opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: A magical energy shield that blocks physical and magic attacks. This is one of the most basic skills for any mage. Ugo: Aladdin's djinn. Ugo is a very powerful, fast and durable djinn that can use heat magic. Fire Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 1st rukh allows him to use fire magic. *Harhar Infigar (Scorching Heat Double Palms): Aladdin shoots a widespread blast of heat magic from his staff. This can also be combined with other magic to make it stronger. *Harhar Rasars (Scorching Heat Consecutive Bullets): Aladdin summons multiple miniature fireballs. Aladdin can control these individually, and they explode on contact. Water Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 2nd type of rukh allows him to use water magic. *Harhar Raaki (Evaporation Baptism): This is a composite magic that combines both heat and water magic. It heats the water inside of the body and boils it from the inside. It can be used on multiple bodies at once. *Sharrar Raaki (Water Mirror Mirage): A magic that creates a mirage by generating the refraction in light with the high temperature steams. Wind Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 5th type of rukh allows him to use wind magic. *Asfal Riff (Piercing Wind): A magic that forms a tornado that expands as time goes on. Light Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 3rd type of rukh allows him to use light magic. *Flash (Ray of light): A beam of light that attacks the opponent. Lightning Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 4th type of rukh allows him to use lightning magic. *Ramuzu (Thunder): Aladdin summons a ball of lightning and hurls it at the foe. Gravity Magic: Another key basic for mages. *Flight/Levitation: Allows Aladdin to fly at great speeds and stand in mid-air. *Golems: Using the gravity magic, Aladdin can manipulate sand, dirt, ground, etc to form Golems. (3 in all) They're capable of breaking the borg shields of Titus. Aladdin can also channel Harhar Infigar through them making it more powerful. Sound Magic: Aladdin being adept in the 6th type of rukh allows him to use sound magic. Clairvoyance Magic: Aladdin can use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet. Strength Magic: *'Dhoruf Sabaha (''Thrust Reaction or Gravity Reaction):' By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he can alter the fundamental laws of physics to repel attacks.70 *'Dhoruf Asshara (Propulsion Fixation Impact):' By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. '''Al-Kimia Al-Quadima' A technique that reconstructs objects on a molecular level by replacing their very substance. Composite Magic: A magic that creates new magic or effects by combing different magics. *'Hadika Hadeka (Resonating Staff):' By combing sound and wind magic, this makes the air vibrate really fast. Aladdin can channel this through his staff which can smash stone and even cracks borg shields. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: The reason why we do not rate Aladdin as Low 1-C is because he only defeated the true form of David which is not the same as David's Low 1-C level proxy in the Sacred Palace. If those explanations are insufficient, we can probably write it off as Plot-Induced Stupidity, as Aladdin has definitely never remotely displayed a multiversal scale of power. Others Notable Victories: Kenshiro (Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken)) Kenshiro's Profile (Speed equalized and both were at High 6-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Fire Users Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Messiah Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Physics Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals